Talk to Me (Sasusaku)
by chanhun186
Summary: This is how I see the sasusaku relationship developing during the blank period. As Sakura's past insecurities begin to bring her heartache on where she stands with Sasuke she makes one last effort to close the gap between them. As their now two-sided love evolves into the beautiful Sarada Uchiha. First time guys but I can assure you no grammatical or spelling errors, enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Doesn't Have a Name YET…**

 **Chapter 1**

He was coming home?

He was coming home…

He was coming home!

Her Sasuke-kun was coming home. She couldn't fight the blood rushing to her cheeks until the wave of terror washed over her. The fact of the matter was that she didn't even know what herself and Sasuke were, heck she couldn't even determine if Sasuke was _hers._ The last she had even heard of the now renewed man was the last time he was here, almost a year ago. And all she received was a poke to the forehead.

It wasn't that Sakura wasn't grateful, in fact she was ecstatic for the next month and expected them to an item. She expected him to write, well not every day but at least now and again. All Sakura got was silence, like she always had, she should have learnt to not have high expectations when it came to Sasuke being emotionally comfortable. And she understood every bit of it but she hoped she could have helped him get through that, together. For the first time she thought that Sasuke saw her as an equal, even though she was well aware she wasn't, he said he had something to protect here, Sakura thought they would be a team, that she could finally walk beside him physically and figuratively.

Sasuke was confusing her, Sasuke had come to the village when he had heard she kidnapped but didn't even say hello. Was he there to save her but was _surprised_ to see she could handle herself or there because he had to protect the village for his late brother Itachi? Did he come back for her as a significant other or just a teammate, a status she was lucky to have back? These thoughts plagued her mind for the next month and the self-doubt came, along with long shifts. I mean now that Tsunade-sama had retired someone had to help out Konoha's medicinal progress with Shizune.

Her thought her lingered and she just wished Sasuke would open up to her, she wished he would talk to her like he seemed to with Naruto. It certainly was embarrassing when she had finally got herself a "boyfriend" but had to hear his thoughts through their shared best friend. Sakura understood the bond but was there really no way he could contact her. It was the most annoying game of "Chinese Whispers" as Naruto, out of the 5 "letters" she received, could never remember the entire message. Did she really have to be the most powerful ninja in the world for him to talk to her. Had he not seen her potential not only in combat on the battlefield but her medical ninjutsu had certainly improved.

No matter how she tried to push her insecurities out of her mind, she began to lose sleep and her usually formidable energy had rapidly decreased. Her fake smiles began to falter until she stopped trying. You'd think after 6 years she'd learn to not bear so much of her heart but her ache would always bring her to tears late at night and for just a second the hot tears streaming down her face managed the endless pain in her chest. Even if Sasuke was here, she just couldn't talk to him. She was scared he would get offended and not talk to her. Why _did_ he have to talk to her when he obviously had _Naruto_.

Her and Sasuke were just too different now, at least when they were young she could get a few short sentences but… it wasn't that she was scared of his power. Sakura had experienced his power first hand which gave her shivers. But she wasn't scared even when he tried to kill her, it was unconditional love that healed her and she just couldn't bring herself to hate him or kill him. She would have gladly died that day if it made him happy for she obviously valued his life heavily over her own. Maybe he wasn't truly aware of that. Sometimes she hated herself for being such a pushover and now she was just tired of it. She just wanted her heart to stop trying to love such an emotionally hurt person and move on. But when she uttered those thoughts she got angry at herself for just thinking it, she almost laughed at herself, there really was no on else.

It wasn't that Sasuke couldn't love but from casting it aside all those years it had turned him bitter. He was probably quite a loving boy, who adored his parents and worshipped his elder brother. That thought brought a small smile to her lips. After the war, Sakura thought that Sasuke would revert back to that, now he was good, he would definitely be the most romantic person ever. She chuckled bitterly at her silly imagination.

As she lay in bed, wide awake she wondered where the man who had trapped in such a sad love story was, was he healthy? One thing was certain enough, she had to wake up and face the now seemingly sweet reality for this dream was turning into a nightmare. She had to "break up" with the Uchiha...


	2. Chapter 2

**Um so thank you to all of you that read my shitty story but I've dropped the idea and reinvented it. I've posted it today so yeah talk to me is done. Thank you so much for reading it, the new story is called Coming Home which has the same vibe I've just taken time to really focus on the plot and changed different aspects. Feel free to read Coming Home and give me feedback, I'm also open to changing different parts based on your opinions if I really love them too.**


End file.
